A Pariah's Pub
by ridtom
Summary: Stuck in a world with vastly different rules, two of Team 7's strongest ninja decide to...open up a pub? How will Marvels New York deal with the arrival of these mysterious bar owners and how will they change the way the world thinks? Read and Find Out! Bar owners Naruto and Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any Marvel product, though I'd make some killer changes. Sooo new project? Maybe. But I had to put this down or else I'd go mad! It all started when I had the image of Hulk smashing Sasuke with Susanoo into a building, so who couldn't resist this. Don't worry __**A Clash of Cultures **__is still going strong, but if I don't do something different I'd just get bored with it. So don't worry and enjoy!_

* * *

The streets were flooded with the maddening traffic of noon, the angry reports of multiple car horns sounding off in the distance of the great city. Towering skyscrapers dotted the city, with the tallest one enveloping it's brethren in it's shadow; adorning it's surface was the singular letter **A**, giving off an air of importance to all those who gazed upon it.

But this story does not focus solely on the importance of the awe inspiring tower, instead let's take a look at this amazing city's smaller areas. Though the city was aesthetically pleasing on the surface, it's always good to remember that even the shiniest of tools have some dirt on them and this city was no different. While not nearly as bad as it used to be, specific people were still given hate filled glances and some times full on glares in these slums.

And while a truly fascinating story in of itself, it too is not the main focus of this story either. Let's focus on the pair standing in front of a new building. It wasn't obscenely large that it would be an eyesore amongst the public and it wasn't too small that no one would notice it at all, it was just the perfect fit among the neighboring stores and coffee shops along the the street. Three words decorated the face of the building and windows: **A Pariah's Pub.**

The two young men stood side by side, eyes focused solely on the building, taking it all in and passing judgement. They were of nearly equal height, though the one with black spiky hair and long bangs was centimeters taller than his blond partner. The crow haired man wore a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans, a small scowl spread across his face as his eyes went back in forth across the newly built pub. He was a direct contrast to his blonde haired partner with cerulean eyes, equipped with a black and orange jacket covering his dark blue t-shirt and sporting tan cargo shorts. What they both had in common however, were pairs of black sandals and multiple hidden pouches containing all sorts of weapons and scrolls.

The dark haired man found the strength to turn his gaze from the small pub and focused on his still smiling partner, who seemed enraptured with the building in front of him.

"I can't believe you talked me into thinking this was a good idea." He said with a huff, scowl still etched across his face.

"Yeah well I haven't seen you come up with any helpful ideas, and you're just jealous that I came up with it first." the blondes smile seemed to grow with that being said.

"Come up wi- You got it from one of those stupid Detective novels!"

"Eh, semantics." he said with a shrug, eyes never leaving the pub for a moment.

The black haired man lowered his head and sighed with annoyance at his partners gloating, but he had to admit, it did sound pretty good at first. Whenever you find yourself in a place with little to no information, it's always good to have a base of operations. He just wished it hadn't taken so much effort in actually putting that idea to practice. Ever since they somehow got here a month ago, he had for some reason let Naruto take the reins, which lead to their new building.

"Hey Sasuke."

"What Naruto."

"How bout we open this bad boy up?" Naruto grin was practically taking up his entire face it was so large. It must have been contagious too, because Sasuke felt the beginnings of one threatning to over take his scowl, though he stopped it in time.

"...Fine. But only because you won't let me kill anyone for new clothes."

Naruto's frown disappeared so fast, you wouldn't have thought that one was there at all. With a low growl, he made sure not to be trifled with, "We are NOT killing civilians! We stole these clothes from those thugs only because THEY started it. Got it?!"

Sasuke almost felt like arguing back just for arguing's sake, but felt that it'd waste more air than would be healthy. So with a nonchalant "Che", he headed into their new pub, with Naruto following, a grin once again etched on his face as turned a formerly 'Closed' sign to 'Open'.

The two strongest Shinobi from Team 7 now having a home in New York.

* * *

**So how will this fic be any different from my last two? Well it'll be more short story-ish with their pub being the local hangout for wait for it...MUTANTS! It'll be good, and I purposely withheld how they got to New York because I honestly can't come up with a good reason, but by God I'll try my Damn-est! Please enjoy and Review!**

**Recommended Fic- "Primed to Defend the Universe" by LawrenceSnake, one the best Metroid/Mass Effect Fan Fics I've ever read, and I hope he updates soon!**

**-Ridtom**


	2. The Customer

_Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or Marvel, though the crossovers would be numerous and canon. So after this I'm torn between updating __**Project: Hades**__ or __**A Clash of Cultures. **__Leave your vote in the reviews, also I NEED METROID CROSSOVERS! Seriously I've become addicted but they are so few and far between, please recommend me some or make your own but I need my fix!_

* * *

"Open a bar he says. Bartenders get all the information he says!"

"Sasuke..."

"Well guess what Naruto! Opening a bar is useless if we DON'T HAVE _ANY_ CUSTOMERS! Tell me Naruto what did your detective novels say about not having any goddamn customers!?"

Naruto was practically thrown back by Sasuke's sudden outburst, luckily he planted his feet with chakra to keep him in place. Unfortunately that did nothing to stop spittle to makes it's home on the blondes face.

His reaction was predictable, "Hey!? Say it don't spray it! Jeez Sasuke where did you learn your manners from, Gamabunta?" With a quick wipe down with a napkin he continued his retort against his black haired companion, "Besides it's our _Grand Opening,_ it's only a matter of time before the customers come flocking in. Hell they'd make a stampede to try some of my delicious Ramen! Oh and whatever you're serving I guess."

Sasuke could barely restrain himself from flat out decking Naruto in the face, he was so mad, "Our _'Grand Opening' _was 3 DAYS AGO!" In response Naruto merely nodded his head and mumbled 'Only a matter of time.' to himself, looking at the entrance expectantly, like as if he expected a customer to suddenly appear if he wished hard enough. With a deep breathe Sasuke was about to continue his tirade, preparing a cutting retort that would've surely knocked him down a peg or two, when the strangest thing happened.

The door opened.

* * *

_'I have to hide!'_

Hisako Ichiki sprinted down the crowded street, pushing past many people going about their day, earning her many grunts of annoyance and pointed looks.

Not that she cared about what these busybodies thought about her, after all, she was the run trying to run for her life, not them. And speak of the many devils, she could hear her pursuers behind her, calling out for her stop along with a bunch of other things, things she hoped would not come to fruition.

She just needed a place to hide, she was sure she could lose her awful 'fan-club' if she just found a safe place to hide. Unfortunately, while this area's stores were known for their low prices, they were infamous for being discriminating people with special talents.

People like her.

_'It's not fair!' _she thought, nearly knocking over a couple as she ran right through them, _'I just wanted to see some friends here, why do these assholes have to bother me?!'_

The assholes in question, were medium sized group of ten, and some of them were armed with makeshift weapons. They were persistent, Ichiki had to give them that; they had been chasing her for close to 15 minutes now and they showed no signs of slowing. She didn't know how they identified her as a mutant but she did know that even if she fought back it'd only make her fellow mutants look bad, which is something they absolutely did not need at the moment.

_'Why doesn't Spider-man ever get called a mutant? So unfair!' _Her thoughts ended when she noticed a building she hadn't recognized. It appeared to be a bar of some sort, must have been newly built since she hadn't seen a bar down here since Kirby's burned down years ago.

_'Wait. New people means they might not hate mutants! But can I risk it?' _

"Hey there's the freak! Get back here you bitch!" A chorus of yells that were in the accuser's favor dictated that, yes, she could risk it.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stared at the customer for what felt like forever. The young woman appeared to be 18 at the most a little older than the Ninja duo, with Asianic features that reminded them of some of their old friends. And a few enemies. Like wise the young woman seemed to be in an inner struggle with herself, her rapid breathing indicating that she was trying make a decision and was weighing her options.

Surprisingly, it was Sasuke that reacted first and took the initiative, "Uh, hey? *cough* Welcome to 'Pariahs Pu-"

A chorus of yells from outside the bar interrupted his makeshift speech, much to the crow-haired ninja's annoyance. Naruto however, noticed that the young woman looked _terrified_ of the sound and was surprised by how quickly she ran up to the counter.

"Please help me!" she gasped out clearly still out of breathe. Naruto and Sasuke were shocked and were further still when the young woman leaped behind the counter and hid beneath it.

Now it was Naruto's turn to speak to the rapidly breathing woman, "Whoa, hey I'm pretty sure you're not allow-"

"Please hide me! If they find me, it'll only lead to trouble!"

Before Naruto or Sasuke could ask who 'they' were, the question answered itself as their door was thrown open violently and a dozen of people filed in, scanning the room for any sign of the Asian woman. Naruto could feel the negative emotions _rolling _off of the group, making him feel sick when he realized who those emotions were directed to. Sasuke took note of their 'weapons' and barely held back a snort at the groups pipes and chains, although a couple carried short knives and one held what appeared to be a 'gun' if he and Naruto's research was accurate. It was most likely that the gun wielder was the leader of the group, though he'd test that out when they noticed him and Naruto.

Almost as if reading the Uchiha's mind, the gun wielder turned and faced the Shinobi's with a glare that could melt steel if he focused hard enough. As he marched up to the counter his group followed suit, each giving a mistrustful glance at the pub and it's two inhabitants and many of them cursing aloud at losing the girl.

The leader was now standing across the two killers, giving them what he thought was a terrifying glare, but to the duo amounted to a ugly expression.

As the leader opened his mouth both Ninja noted that his breathe smelt _awful_, "Alright where is she?"

Both shinobi gave the other a look before turning and almost in sync responded, "Who?"

"You know who! The little chinese freak or whatever the hell she is! We saw her run into this trashy pub like the rat she is and we both know that there is no way you two bastards didn't see her! Now cut the bullshit and give her to us!"

Once again the two shared a look that said more that words could and promptly replied, "No."

"W-what?"

"We don't need to do anything you ugly assholes, so why don't you go play with little toys before you hurt yourselves trying to be men." Naruto finished with crossed arms and sound 'hmph'.

The thug was speechless. He'd never been so infuriated at someone before that wasn't a freak of nature. Lacking any proper speech abilities, he promptly stammered and made the biggest mistake of his life, "Y-you MUTANT LOVIN' SON OF A BITCH!" and threw his first and last punch.

With a quickness that few mortal men have seen, two pairs of fists planted themselves onto the Lead Thug's face, shattering his jaw line and cracking his jaw line. One could mistake him for projectile as he flew through the air and out the open bar doors, crashing into the concrete sidewalk. The group was so speechless that they never noticed the two shinobi easily leap over the counter top and land in group's center.

"Hey Sasuke, try to keep up."

"I don't need to try, dobe."

And with a readying stance, the two warriors went to work.

Naruto promptly broke the nose and a few teeth of his first victim, causing the poor sod to spin like a ballerina covered in blood. One of the thug's swung a pipe at the blonde, only to find himself flipping threw the air before landing in a heap, out cold from the impact. A third tried to grab onto the speedy blonde in an attempt at stopping his movements, earning himself an elbow to a couple of broken ribs, and a solid fist knocking him out as soon as it connected with his unfortunate face. The blonde proceeded to somehow disappear from the remaining three's view, only to hear an ominous sound from behind, **"****A Thousand Years of Pain!" **The screams of pain from the remaining punks was nearly unholy, so bad that all animals proceeded to hiss and howl to the sky in a one mile radius.

Sasuke attempted a more simplistic approach. Victim 1 ended up with a Knife Hand to the throat that put him out of the action. A knife wielder wound up with two broken wrists and knock-out palm strike to the chest, while Sasuke simultaneously round-house kicked an aggressive pipe user to the ground. Victim 4 stayed conscious the longest, taking a flurry of punches to his now deformed face before being sweep legged to the floor. Victims 5 and 6 tried to team up and attack as one, getting two fists per stomache, the force of the punches _lifting_ them into the air and sailing out the door landing on top of their still unconscious boss.

Ending up back to back, the two Shinobi surveyed their handiwork. A dozen thugs unconscious, multiple fractures, broken bones, with physical and mental scars courtesy their Sensei's technique. All round, the two gave themselves a mental pat on the back with Naruto feeling the need to end the fight on a high note, "Sorry Fellas, Happy Hours over."

* * *

**Good god was this chapter taxing! I'll probably be taking a break for a bit, I'm mentally exhausted. Anyways please Review and please, please, please give me some Metroid, Naruto, Fairy Tail, or Mass Effect crossover fics!**

**Recommended Fic- Zero's Bullet by The Woodsman, a Hellsing/Familiar of Zero Fanfic starring Rip Van Winkle**

**-Ridtom**


End file.
